


Always a Bankai Never a Bride

by Commander_Cutie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rare Pairings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Cutie/pseuds/Commander_Cutie
Summary: Yoruichi announces to to Soifon that she plans to marry Urahara Kisuke, breaking her heart. Meanwhile Chizuru Honshõ just learned that her beloved Orihime is going to marry Ichigo Kurosaki.When Soifon is asked by her master to patrol the city of Karakura a chance encounter between the two girls leads to new feelings.(Post Thousand Year Blood War; pre-epilogue)
Relationships: Honshou Chizuru/Inoue Orihime, Honshou Chizuru/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Always a Bankai Never a Bride

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I haven’t watched bleach post Aizen’s defeat. I watched the anime when I was in high school about 10 years ago. 
> 
> The canon might be really wonky. 
> 
> I’m so sorry to all Bleach fans. I’m excited for anime to come back. <3

“You should visit the human world.”

Soifon didn’t even bother to look up from the stack of documents laid out on the desk in front of her. She chose to ignore the familiar black cat perched up on the windowsill.

The two of them had a history. One that started as master and student and went beyond simple admiration.

However it was something that, according to the Captain of the Second division, was ancient history by now. Soifon was well and truly in her “I’m so over her” phase of this decade spanning unrequited crush. Since then the two of them have nearly killed each other on several occasions, saved the world together and changed the very rules of their soul society. Since then Soifon’s feelings only grew stronger, only causing the Captain more heartache. The former Captain of the 2nd Division found her happiness with the rogue ex-Captain of the 12th Division. Forever putting the end to their back and forward.

Soifon was at peace with that. At least that’s how she wanted to appear. After all her pride would not allow her beloved to see just how weak she really was, how many nights she spent drowning in her own tears.

“You know...the sector usually patrolled by the Shinigami Ichigo is currently unprotected. He requested some time off his duties for the following few weeks.”

Despite not getting any reaction from the black haired captain, the cat continued her prodding.

Soifon scoffed at the idea of the sector being in any danger. There were enough powerful individuals there to deal with any threat that could potentially appear. That sector was probably the most protected place in the entire human world.

“Anyway- I pulled some strings and managed to sign you up for it. Aren’t you glad?”

This time Yoruichi was pushing it. Her playfulness was clearly an attempt to get a reaction out of the Shinigami Captain. Soifon was already swarmed with needless paperwork. She really didn’t need to add a “request to cancel a patrol duty request” to her list of forms to file.

“Really? You pulled some strings and got a Captain of the 2nd Division to go deal with a few low level hollows? I think your pranks are going too far this time.”

Soifon has no choice but to give Yoruichi the reaction she was looking for. Even after all this time the shape shifting cat knew how to press her buttons.

“I think it would do you good to take some time off. See how the human world is like. Other captains visit it quite often.”

Soifon knew that wasn’t the whole story. With Lady Yoruichi there was always some kinda catch.

“Far too busy...will send someone to cover for me. Thank you for worrying.”

The captain's answer was cold and quick like the sting of her Zanpakuto. She was getting annoyed with this game.

“Oh...It’s not just that. I actually wanted to invite you to a wedding ceremony.”

For a moment it was as if the time itself had stopped. A black blob of ink splashed on the documents that the Captain was filing. Her shaking hands couldn’t hold her pen steady. A look of absolute terror flashed on the dark haired Shinigami’s face. She looked as if she were about to face death itself. Silently she begged, prayed, hoped that the words coming from Lady Yoruichi’s mouth were just another cruel joke. But in the depths of her heart she knew this moment was inevitable. She had hoped it would never come but it was as pointless as hoping for a sunset to last forever- eventually a night must come.

“My ceremony...”

In these words Soifon’s entire world came crashing down around her. She tried her best to keep her composure around Yoruichi but her expression betrayed the barely held back heartbreak beneath. She broke the pen between her fingers as her hands clenched into fists. A letter floated gently onto her desk. An invitation left behind by her master that just now gracefully disappeared out of the Captain’s office.

As soon as she was gone, Soifon broke down into tears.

***

“Yo! Over here!”

Tatsuki called out to the 3 girls walking together along the station. Although the trio looked much older than the last time they saw each other, Tatsuki could recognize them anywhere.

Ryo, Michiru and Mahana made their way past the crowd of people trying to catch their train.

The girls all hugged at their reunion after all these years.

“I like your long hair, Tatsuki.”

“Oh please. I hear that you made it to a university in Tokyo! Congrats!”

“It’s no big deal. What about you Tatsuki?”

“Ehh same old, taken over the dojo now. I guess one of has to protect this old town, right?”

The 4 of them started catching up rather quickly. Right away everything started to feel like the quiet days at Karakura High. The class reunion was well underway.

“ The guys are already waiting for us at the bar. “

Tatsuki started leading the group to the direction of the meet-up, when suddenly she realized she forgot something.

“Wasn’t Chizuru supposed to with you g-“

As if on cue Tatsuki felt a pair of hands pressing against her chest from behind.

“Ahhh Tatsuki-chan is still as flat as ever, even after all these years.”

The black belt’s fists were swinging fast enough to cut the air around her. The countless blows at the familiar attacker behind her hitting nothing but shadow.

“ Oh Tatsuki-chan. I’m afraid that these old tricks won’t work anymore. I’m no longer the same girl I was in high school... Behold! The new and mature Chizuru Honshõ!!!”

In front of the four girls stood their old red haired classmate. Looking pretty much identical to the day they last saw her. If there was anything mature about her- it certainly didn’t show.

“...I’m going to kill her...Why did I invite her...”

The black haired black belt was cursing herself for trying to reach out to Chizuru. She knew that deep down that girl had a heart. She had hoped that after moving away from Karakura Chizuru would grow up and drop the pervy old man act...She was clearly giving her too much credit.

“Oh my! So many beautiful maidens in front of me. Really as much as I love the innocence of a high school student- the mature charm of a college student is the more refined taste. Michiru, you haven’t grown any taller since high school. This brings up so many precious memories. Oh~! You should see the girls in my year! I can’t even pay attention to what the professor is saying! So many pretty faces! But I’ve been staying pure this whole time- only thinking about my princess! She really is the only one for me. Yes- I’ve decided we are destined to be together! And today I’m finally rewarded for my patience! I get to see how my princess’s body matured! I bet she’s even more beautiful th-“

“Orihime isn’t coming.”

Tatsuki’s words stopped the rambling redhead dead in her tracks. Her smile barely holding on as if trying to deny what she just heard.

“W-what do you mean Tatsuki-chan? My princess isn’t here?”

“Yep. Her and Ichigo won’t be showing up. Too busy planning the wedding. Didn’t you get an invite in the mail?”

Chizuru’s brain took a while to process this information. It was as if I was trying to install an incompatible piece of software on the wrong hardware. Her mind was rejecting this information. Her princess. Her beloved Orihime for she was in love with since the first day of high school. Was being stolen from her. Stolen by a man. Chizuru wanted to play it off like just another bump in the road for her and Orihime to be together but even her always cheerful personality had its limits. She knew deep down in her heart that this day would come. After all every single one of her advances were always played off as nothing but a joke. It was easier to play the part of a joke than to admit that the love of her life never had any feelings for her to begin with. That she never really stood a chance to be close with Orihime. And now there was no way to deny it anymore.

“...t-Tatsuki-chan...”

Chizuru looked up at her high school friend, tears streaming down her face. Her cheerful mask totally shattered, revealing her true heartbroken expression to her former classmate.

Without thinking Tatsuki embraces the redhead in a hug. She knew that Chizuru was a good girl deep inside, trying to hide her emotions under an act. But Tatsuki always could see the people around her for what they are. And right now she knew what her friend needed.

“Let’s go, the first round is on me!”

***

Chizuru was stumbling around the empty streets of Karakura. At this late at night the only people she could bump into would be other drunks. She has done nothing but drink all evening. Drowning her sorrows in alcohol. Trying to forget the pain of having to witness her princess being taken away from her forever. She stumbled from one end of the street to another. Barely managing to stand straight. Her vision was blurry and her eyelids were getting heavy. She felt like throwing up while crying. The last thing she remembered was her breaking off from her classmates, saying she will sleep it off in her family’s home. Chizuru was sure she remembered how to get there but with this much alcohol in her- all the streets looked the same. Her mind couldn’t even focus on trying to go home- only able to think of Orihime.

Until suddenly she hit something- something hard yet warm and rough like leather. The sudden hit knocked the college girl flat on her drunk ass. She struggled to readjust her glasses, completely ignoring the pain.

“H-hey! Watch where you’re g-...”

The words were caught in her throat as she looked up at the figure hovering over her. It was blurry, almost as if surrounded by mist, a creature about 5 feet tall, it’s massive muscular body looked like it could crush a car with its bare hands. A white mask covered the monster's face, revealing only a row of sharp teeth and black sunken eyes with burning red pupils.

The creature slowly moved its heavy body facing the fallen girl. It’s monstrous from towering over Chizuru. Her face froze in shock, eyes opened wide and mouth a gape, as the creature unhinged it’s jaw ready to tear her to pieces.

She suddenly remembered something similar. Her and Orichime were attacked by a monster like that once. Back when they were in high school. It was hard to remember- almost like a memory of it was somehow locked away from her till now. Back then it was her princess that saved her. But now she is not here. Chizuru was all alone. About to be eaten by a monster. However to her surprise- she did not care. Perhaps it was her drunken state but for a brief moment Chizuru was okay with her life ending this way. After all- her princess was gone. She had nothing left to lose.

Chizuru closed her eyes and steadied herself for the killing blow. She waited, trembling with fear and anxiety about the pain she was about to feel. But strangely the pain never came. Slowly and carefully the drunk girl opened her eyes. She focused her vision to see past the misty distortion. The monster that was about to eat her was now only a pair of legs. It’s upper half was lying limp on the street, slowly dissolving into black dust. The creature was cut clean in half. Unable to support itself, the legs fell on top of the beast's torso, slowly disappearing into nothingness.

Chizuru stared blankly at the dead monster in front of her. It took her brain a moment to process that she was not in fact dead. That she has just been rescued. She looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the monster's demise. Till suddenly she saw her.

A figure of a woman dressed in all black slowly descended down in front of the college student. She delicately touched down on the street with the tips of her toes before slowly standing on one leg, letting herself find her balance as if drifting on the wind itself. One of her hands slowly inserting a short sword back into a sheath hanging from her hips. Her black kimono left a lot of her skin exposed. She had a boyish figure. Her naked back showed signs of tense muscles yet her movements were graceful and delicate. Her short back hair matched the androgynous appearance yet her face was soft and feminine. She looked unreal, otherworldly, like something out of a painting. Her eyes showed determination and frustration yet they appeared to focus on nothing in particular. Almost as if destroying that monster wasn’t even enough to interrupt this mysterious girl's thoughts. She didn’t even seem to notice Chizuru , who was pushing herself back up to get a better look at her savior. The raven haired girl was phasing in an out of thin air like a ghost but even through her foggy vision Chizuru could tell that she looked nothing like her type. Flat chested, boyish, sad and cold expression, short hair, too many sharp features and an aura of smug superiority.

However just for a second- Chizuru thought the girl looked like a prince.

Suddenly and without warning the monster-slayers gaze turned on the drunken girl, like a hawk spotting its next target. Their eyes met and Chizuru felt a chill run down her spine. This girl was far scarier than the creature that nearly ate her.

***

“...You can see me.” It was obvious judging from the shocked expression on the human’s face. Her mouth was hanging open like she just saw her favorite celebrity standing at a bus stop. Wide eyes staring unblinkingly at the space the shinigami was occupying. Soifon really should have seen this coming. After all- this town was host to a large hollow activity as well as a large group of people with high soul energy. This was about time she really started to resent this assignment. Not only was she, a squad captain, reduced to cleaning up low level hollows but now she had to deal with the paperwork of a memory wipe.

With a deep sigh Soifon approached the kneeling girl. Her mind didn’t even register her as anything other than busy work. She has never interacted with humans before and she was not about to start now. Once the captain was on the job she was focused only on the task at hand. With one exception. 

The painful thoughts of Lady Yoruichi, which she was trying her best to ignore.

Had she been focused more on her surroundings she would have realized the shaking girl kneeling in front of her was barely holding back tears. The stress of losing the love of her life combined with fear and excitement at a scary (and strangely handsome) girl rescuing her from an evil monster pushed the redhead over the edge.

“What are you-“ Before Soifon could react the crouching girl wrapped her arms around the shinigami’s waist and pushed her face into her stomach.

“Do it! End my life!” Chizuru was sobbing loudly into Soifon’s robes. Holding her tightly to keep herself from falling down again. “My life is not worth living without my princess!”

Soifon’s cold expression suddenly shifted. This human was suddenly holding on a squad captain and blowing snot all over her kimono. “H-hey cut it out!” The tomboy captain tried to break away from the girl without using too much force but it was no use. This girl was stuck to her like an octopus. She reeked of sake. This was nothing but embarrassment to Soifon. Not only could a human see her but touch her. Such indignity. They struggled briefly before a strange feeling hit the proud captain. For several nights now, all she could think about was Lady Yoruichi but in this brief moment she forgot about her.

This moment felt like a cold dagger cutting the squad leader in two. A sudden guilt at having forgotten about her love. She was about to lose Lady Yoruichi forever. How dare this human try to distract her from her task? The audacity of this pathetic creature to try and take her mind off her pain. A quick memory alternation was what the laws of the soul society called for. To make this girl forget all about her...the same way that Yoruichi forgot about her.

Soifon couldn’t believe herself. Her own wicked thoughts were once again getting the best of her. How could she think this way about Lady Yoruichi? She never gave up on her- even when she betrayed the soul society, Soifon always had faith she’d come back to her. But all her lady ever did was cause her pain. All she ever did was reject her. Soifon knew she could never truly have her. In this brief moment of weakness she felt a connection to this pathetic sobbing human. After all- her princess also left her. A hint of hesitation blossomed inside the shinigami’s heart. She never hesitated when it came to soul society’s laws. Not even when it put her against her master. But for the first time in her life- Soifon felt like disobeying the law. Only a tiny bit. A dark desire to prove to Lady Yoruichi that she can be just as free spirited as her master. That she can bend the rules when it suits her. Of course it would be improper to simply leave after alerting a human to the existence of ghosts.Breaking that law would be out of the question. However there was a possibility to bend the rules. 

“Tell me- are you a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki?” As a temporary replacement for Ichigo it was Soifon’s duty to act according to his wishes. No doubt he would have been upset at hearing that one of his friends had her mind messed with by a substitute shinigami. Nearly all high soul energy levels in the area were somehow connected to the strawberry shinigami so it was a good bet this girl was a friend of his.

Soifon awaited an answer that would validate her blatant act of rule breaking...however the answer didn’t seem to come.

“Are you...Are you sleeping?!” Indeed the red haired college girl was comfortably snoring while holding on to a flat chested soul reaper’s waist like a pillow. Soifon felt herself twitch with anger. In her mind this girl was a complete boor without a shred of dignity or self-control. She had started to reconsider the mind-wipe until she looked down at the girl's peaceful expression. The tears that were flowing down her face were all but gone. Her crooked glasses and messy hair made the human look so vulnerable. This was a strange new feeling for the captain. All her life she wanted nothing more than to be embraced by the one she admired...but now she felt quite the opposite. Countless times she dreamed of holding on to her Lady and bawling her eyes out like a spoiled child. To finally let go of the anxieties of her daily life as a Squad Captain. However in this moment she felt as if it was her duty to protect this human. She wondered if this is how it felt to be Lady Yoruichi. To bend the rules, live carefree and have others look up to you. To leave it to others to worry about the consequences of your selfish actions. Once again a dark thought entered her mind- she wasn’t going to be like her master. She will not leave this girl all alone in the middle of the night. She won’t simply disappear. 

Chizuru didn’t even stir as the raven haired shinigami lifted her body in her arms, carrying her like a bride across the quiet city, gliding through the moonlight sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the short chapter. (x_x)
> 
> I’m working to get chapter two done. But I have a few other fics to get to before that. 
> 
> I’m surprised there is so little fics of the two since they are like the canon lesbians. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
